


Une vie parfaite

by Lili34



Category: France Inter RPF, Par Jupiter! (Radio) RPF
Genre: F/M, Martin Weill (mention), Nicolas Demorand
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili34/pseuds/Lili34
Summary: Petit flash back pour Léa Salamé et des aventures pour nos héros de France Inter





	1. Chapter 1

Voilà, 7 mois que mon petit Gabriel est né. 7 mois de pur bonheur, 7 mois de fatigue, 7 mois de galère aussi ! Mais je l'aime mon petit bout chou !  
Raphaël est très présent et m'aide au quotidien pour tout. Il est devenu un papa gâteau, c'est vraiment adorable ! Quand il est avec Gabriel, la vision des deux hommes de ma vie accélère les battements de mon cœur ! Je l'aime tellement fort. J'ai eu un véritable coup de foudre sur le plateau d'On n'est pas couché. Je ne remercierai jamais assez Laurent et Catherine pour ça.  
Nous sommes en couple depuis 3 ans et je ne regrette rien. Il me rassure et me réconforte dans les moments de doute. Il est toujours là pour moi. 

Au début, il avait un peu de mal. Son père était un modèle alors son décès fut un choc pour lui. J'ai tout fait pour le réconforter, le consoler, le rassurer. Je n'ai jamais vécu le décès d'un de mes parents mais au vu de la douleur dans ses yeux, ça doit être terrible. J'ai été là pour lui dans les pires moments comme il a été là pour les miens.

Parmi les pires moments : le changement de mon corps pendant ma grossesse. C'était très dur à accepter. La poitrine qui gonfle, le ventre qui s'étire, le retour des boutons d'acnée et les changements d'humeur. J'étais insupportable. J'étais à fleur de peau tout le temps. La moindre contrariété me faisait pleurer. Moi qui était magniac du contrôle, j'avais l'impression de perdre pied. Mon corps ne m'obéissait plus, bref un cauchemar ! 

La gestion de mes émotions était un objectif clé au travail, réussi avec plus ou moins de succès selon les jours et les invités.  
A France Inter, Nicolas Demorand a été très présent pour moi. Nicolas me voyait arriver à 5h avec les yeux remplis de sommeil. Tous les matins, j'avais droit à un gros câlin et à un chocolat chaud avec un croissant. C'était des petites attentions de mon meilleur ami, mon frère de cœur. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui !  
Sur France 2, David Pujadas était également là pour moi. Mais différemment !  
Je commençais à regretter le long format de l'émission politique. Devoir contrôler ses envies d'aller aux toilettes en posant des questions à un invité, ce n'est pas très évident mais on y arrive malgré tout. 

Après 8 mois de grossesse, j'ai arrêté la radio et la télévision ! Pour le plus grand plaisir de Raphaël et de Nicolas d'ailleurs. Je commençais à tourner en rond chez moi. Je n'ai jamais supporté d'être inactive. Malgre les conversations avec mes parents, Nicolas, Charline et mes proches au téléphone, je m'ennuyais. De temps en temps, ils venaient dîner à la maison ou nous allions au restaurant mais les journées sont étrangement longues...

Raphaël avait tellement peur que j'accouche à cause de tout mon travail que c'est avec une joie non dissimulée qu'il a appris mon arrêt de travail. Il était la majeure partie du temps dans notre appartement, à son bureau, dans le salon ou dans notre lit, comblant toutes mes envies farfelues. Il ne s'absentait que le temps d'une interview, de rendez-vous chez son éditeur ou le week-end pour aller travailler avec Natacha et Ali sur France Inter.  
Toujours aux petits soins pour moi, il était adorable. 

Un soir, alors que je dormais tranquillement avec Raph, une douleur m'a fait sursauter. Pas une très grande douleur, simplement une petite contraction comme ça pouvait arriver selon mon gynécologue. Rien de très alarmant sur le moment. Et, d'un coup, j'ai eu mal comme jamais auparavant... Mes doigts sont plantés dans le bras de mon compagnon et un cri a franchi mes lèvres...  
Raphaël s'est réveillé d'un bon...  
\- Léa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ma puce ? Tu vas bien ?  
\- Il se passe que ton fils à décider de venir plus tôt que prévu... Raph... arrête cette douleur, fais quelque chose. Je t'en supplie

Étant aussi réactif que possible au vu de l'heure avancée, il sauta dans un jean en gardant son tee-shirt de pyjama.  
\- Arrête de pleurer ma puce... Je déteste te voir dans cet état...  
-Aide moi à rejoindre la voiture Raph et arrête la douleur, le suppliais-je en larmes

Il nous a fallu 10 minutes pour arriver au rez-de-chaussée et descendre dans le parking de notre immeuble. Dès que mes fesses ont touché le siège, un cri perçant m'a échappé...  
\- Ne te retiens pas Léa. Tu vas accoucher dans 4 heures maximum alors arrêter de te contrôler. Tu n'es pas face à Mélenchon ! Tu es magnifique ma puce, tu vas donner la vie à notre fils. Ce n'est pas de la faiblesse.  
-Raphaël, je t'aime de tout mon cœur mais arrête de philosopher et démarre la voiture s'il te plait... 

Face à mon énième cri de douleur, il démarra le moteur en trombe. Il avait l'air stressé à l'idée que j'ai mal... Il conduisait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite, bien au dessus des limitations de vitesse mais trop concentrée à essayer de canaliser la douleur qui envahissait tout mon corps, je ne remarquait rien. En moins de 15 minutes, nous étions arrivés à l'hôpital. 15 minutes au cours desquelles, je ne pus m'empêcher d'hurler ma douleur devant la mine déconfite de Raphaël, plein d'inquiétude.  
L'infirmière m'installe dans une chambre en demandant à mon chéri de remplir les papiers en restant à l'acceuil. J'avais besoin de mon compagnon. Je voulais qu'il reste avec moi. On en a sans doute pour quelques heures... Je l'ai laissé partir à contre cœur. Le temps qu'il me revienne, je m'étais assoupie.  
Un douleur me réveille 10 minutes plus tard. J'ai très très mal. Je serre la main de Raphaël et je lâche un cri assez puissant. Je préférerais mille fois être en interview face à Le pen et Dupont-Aignan que d'être ici. Déjà parce que malgré tous leurs reproches, je sais passer outre et que je l'ai déjà fait donc, ça me paraît facile.  
N'en pouvant plus, Raphaël interpelle une infirmière.  
\- Donnez lui quelque chose s'il vous plaît. Je ne supporte pas de la voir comme ça. Soulagez la douleur de ma femme.

De sa femme... Malgré la douleur, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, de sa femme. Ses trois petits mots me font du bien. Je l'aime tellement. Ma vie sans lui serait entièrement différente. 

\- Restez avec elle, j'arrive avec une sage-femme pour l'examen du col de l'utérus et une péridurale si elle le souhaite. 

Une péridurale ? L'aiguille de 25 cm qu'on enfonce dans ton corps en espérant faire passer la douleur ? Je dus pâlir car Raphaël qui me donnait la main s'inquieta immédiatement de mon état. Je lui glissais dans un murmure entre deux sanglots : " pas de péridurale, pas de péridurale..."

La sage-femme arriva dans les 5 minutes qui suivirent. En voyant la dilatation du col de mon utérus et en voyant les rapprochements entre les contractions demanda à ce qu'on m'emmène dans une salle d'accouchement le plus rapidement possible.  
Je hurlais à pleins poumons. La seule chose que je pouvais faire, supplier pour que tout s'arrête. Je suis fatiguée, j'ai mal et je n'arrête pas de pleurer. Je m'acharne sur Raphaël comme si tout était de sa faute. Je suis odieuse avec lui. Il me caresse le front, me murmure des mots d'encouragement à l'oreille et en retour, je lui broye la main. Après 20 minutes à pousser comme une malade, j'entends enfin les pleurs de mon fils. On me le dépose sur la poitrine et je fonds en larmes. Il est parfait. Et d'un coup, on me le reprend pour l'examiner. Je demande à Raph d'aller avec l'infirmière pendant que la sage-femme me nettoie. On m'amène dans une chambre puis Raphaël arrive avec notre petit bébé. Il le pose sur ma poitrine et m'embrasse. Avant de m'endormir, il me glisse à l'oreille  
\- Je suis fière de toi ma Léa et je t'aime de tout mon cœur. 

Je m'endors avec une nouvelle mission : être maman. Pour le moment, je peux arrêter d'angoisser la dessus. J'ai un compagnon que j'aime, un fils adorable. Voilà ma dernière pensée.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De retour avec un chapitre 2. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Il se passe le 17 août 2019

Raphaël m'a fait découvrir la Corse et j'en suis tombée amoureuse. Gabriel y est très heureux. Voir le sourire sur le visage de notre fils nous rempli de joie. Il a eu 2 ans en mars dernier. Notre complicité est encore plus forte qu'avant. Nous avons passé de merveilleux moments tous les deux pendant la campagne des européennes. J'ai pu développer ma patience grâce au jeu préfèré de mon fils, le puzzle. 

Après cette année chargée, prendre des vacances m'a fait un bien fou. Raphaël commence en septembre, je reprends fin août, Gabriel ira à la crèche puis à l'école. Donc, pour l'instant je me repose.

Pourtant, depuis 3 ou 4 jours, je ne me sens pas très bien. J'ai des nausées et quelques étourdissements. J'ai les mêmes symptômes quand j'ai un début de grippe.  
Mais depuis ce matin, je ne supporte plus le café. Rien que l'odeur me donne envie de vomir. Je m'appuie un instant contre le pilier du salon. La dernière fois que j'ai eu cette envie de vomir, c'est lors de ma première grossesse. Mais ça ne peut pas être ça. C'est impossible ! J'ai bientôt 40 ans... et puis, Gabriel commence tout juste à grandir. Non, je ne suis pas enceinte.  
Mon fils me fait sortir de mes pensées. Il marche vers moi en levant ses bras et en me disant de sa voix trop mignonne  
-" Maman alin."  
Je le prends aussitôt dans mes bras en lui faisant des bisous sur les joies ce qui le fait rire.  
-" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là mon bonhomme ? Tu es tout seul ? Où est papa ?  
-" Papa uine."

Je me dirige vers la cuisine avec mon fils dans les bras. Il a enfoui sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Il est adorable.

-" Bonjour ma puce, bien dormi ?"  
-" Ça va. J'ai trouvé ce petit monstre dans le salon."  
-" Ah oui, il refuse de prendre son petit déjeuner parce qu'il veut que ce soit Maman qui lui donne son biberon et qui lui fasse sa tartine, je te trouve un peu pâle, tu vas bien ?"  
-" Ça va, une petite envie de vomir. Rien de bien dramatique. Je vais te faire ta tartine Gabriel. Par contre, tu peux boire ton biberon tout seul, comme un grand.  
-" Merci Maman" me dit-il avec un grand sourire et ses grands yeux marron.

Après lui avoir fait sa tartine et comme je n'ai pas très faim, je me tourne vers mon compagnon qui me tend une tasse de café. Mon envie de vomir revient aussitôt, je me précipite vers les toilettes et je rends le contenu de mon estomac.  
Je reste quelques instants contre le carrelage des WC, le temps de reprendre un peu de contenance. Je me rince la bouche et je me lave les dents. Voyant que Raphaël est resté avec Gabriel dans la cuisine, je mets de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Je me laisse glisser le long du mur, je ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine. C'est dans cette position depuis toute petite que j'arrive à réfléchir et à me concentrer sur mes pensées. Mais je n'y arrive pas aujourd'hui. Je suis vraiment perdue... Les larmes franchissent la barrière de mes yeux sans que je cherche à les retenir. Raphaël revient main dans la main avec notre fils. Il s'agenouille à côté de moi. De ses pouces, il efface les larmes de mon visage. Mon fils se réfugie dans mes bras.  
-" Maman triste ?  
-" Maman est un peu malade mon grand mais avec un grand câlin, elle sera guérie.  
-" Alin maman.  
-" Léa, tu ne veux pas aller te recoucher ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Je peux m'occuper de lui une matinée. Tu es toute pâle, plus que tout à l'heure et ça m'inquiète.

Gabriel nous interrompt, nous fait un bisou sur la joue et va dans sa chambre prendre un livre. Il ne sait pas lire mais invente l'histoire à partir des images. Il a une très grande imagination.

-" Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive Raphaël. J'ai envie de vomir et d'un coup, je me mets à pleurer. Ça n'a pas de sens.  
-" Hé, ça va aller ma puce. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?  
-" Ne me parle pas de nourriture s'il te plait Raph. Je n'ai pas du tout faim.  
-" Si ça ne va pas mieux demain, on prendra rendez-vous chez le médecin.  
-" C'est pas la peine, j'ai pas du digérer le poisson hier. Ça va passer.  
-" Ça fait 4 jours que tu es malade Léa. Je le vois, je sais quand tu ne vas pas bien. Ça se voit sur ton visage, tu te mordilles l'intérieur de la joue. Donc, ce qu'on fait ce matin c'est que tu vas te recoucher et que je m'occupe de Gabriel.  
-" D'accord. Je vais aller me reposer. Mais s'il y a un problème avec Gabriel, tu viens me voir.  
Je vais me relève mais mon corps est tout mou. Je m'appuie sur le mur. Ma tête tourne. J'ai du pâlir d'avantage.  
-" Léa..."  
-" Ça va aller, ce n'est qu'un étourdissement.  
-" Je prends rendez-vous chez le médecin. Je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Il m'accompagne jusqu'à notre chambre. Je  
me glisse sous les draps et il m'embrasse.

-" Je t'aime. Ce n'est pas contre toi ma puce.  
Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout.  
-" Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Je t'aime.

Une fois la porte refermée, je repasse mes symptômes dans ma tête. Nausées, vomissements, étourdissements, odeurs désagréables et surtout, changements d'humeurs. Je serais donc enceinte..? Je ne sais plus quoi penser. J'ai besoin des conseils de mon Nico, mon chouchou. Ni une ni deux, je prends mon téléphone.  
Après 2 sonneries, il décroche la voix encore ensommeillée.

-" Allo..."  
-" Oui chouchou, c'est moi."  
-" Léa ! Tu vas bien ? Je te manque tellement que tu dois m'appeler de si bon matin ?"  
-" Désolé mon Nico, mais il est 10h. On se lève feignasse."  
-" Ça te va bien de dire ça. Je n'ai personne qui vient me tirer du lit aux aurores pas comme madame."  
-" Pfff... n'importe quoi Nico. Est-ce que je peux te parler d'un truc ? J'ai un problème...  
-" Quoi comme problème ? Si c'est Raphaël, j'arrive en Corse dans 10 minutes et je lui casse la figure."  
-" Raphaël n'a rien fait. Il ne me fera jamais rien. Il est adorable. Tu serais prêt à te battre pour moi ? Je suis impressionnée Monsieur Demorand."  
-" Mouais j'espère qu'il n'a rien fait. En tout, tu as une petite voix. Je t'écoute chouchou."  
-" Je crois que je suis enceinte..."  
-" Mais c'est génial ça. Attends, comment ça tu crois ?"  
-" Je ne sais pas. C'est peut-être pas ça parce que j'ai bientôt 40 ans. Mais j'ai tous les autres symptômes. J'avais les mêmes quand j'attendais Gabriel."  
-" D'accord, j'ai compris chouchou. Mais si jamais tu es enceinte, ce serait une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ?  
-" Je ne sais pas Nico. On vient juste de sortir de la période où il ne pouvait rien faire sans nous. Il est un tout petit peu autonome. Alors, tout recommencer maintenant. En plus, je ne sais même pas si Raphaël veut un autre enfant."

Je me mets à pleurer.

" Si jamais il n'en veut pas, je fais quoi ? Tu comprends Nico ?"

-" Ce que je comprends ma puce, c'est que tu préfères en parler avec Nicolas qu'avec moi. Tu sais que tu peux me parler de tout. Il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses pas me dire. Je t'aime Léa Salamé.  
-" Raphaël ?"  
\- "Tu es là depuis longtemps ?"

-" Je vais te laisser chouchou. Si tu veux parler, je serais là. À la semaine prochaine.  
Raphaël, ne lui en veut pas. Tu la connais aussi bien que moi. Elle a besoin d'être rassurée. Alors prends soin d'elle. Bisous les amoureux."  
-" Bisous chouchou et merci."

-" Écoute Raph, j'allais t'en parler. Je... Je ne suis sûre de rien encore. Je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment enceinte. Et puis, je ne sais même pas si tu en veux un autre. Je veux dire, Gabriel est encore petit. Si tu veux profiter de lui, je comprendrais parfaitement, ça ne me dér...

Raphaël me fait taire par un baiser. Je le serre fort contre moins et je pleure. Ça fait du bien. Maintenant qu'il est au courant, j'appréhende sa réaction. Il me laisse sangloter tout en me berçant. Puis, il décolle nos corps, prend mon visage entre ses mains et ancre ses yeux dans les miens.

-" Écoute moi Léa. C'est peut-être un peu tôt par rapport à Gabriel. Mais tant pis, je suis près à prendre le risque, parce que je t'aime, j'ai confiance en toi. Tu seras une maman formidable comme avec Gabriel. On va replonger dans les nuits interminables mais tant que tu es là, ça me va. Je t'aime Léa Salamé.  
-" Je t'aime Raphaël Glucksann. Tu viens d'effacer mes craintes et les peurs en deux phrases."

Il vient m'embrasser, et alors que nous tombons sur le lit, mon petit monstre s'approche du lit.

-" Papa, Maman"

Sa voix me brise le cœur.

-" Pourquoi tu pleures mon bonhomme ?" Demandais-je  
\- "Maman malade..."  
-" Mais non Gabriel, Maman est un peu fatiguée. On va faire un câlin tous les trois, monte petit monstre."  
-" Oui, Papa."  
-" Une matinée au lit tous les trois ? Vous devancez mes espérances monsieur Glucksann."  
-" Repose-toi bien mon petit cœur."  
-" Sans toi, ma vie ne serait pas aussi parfaite. Je t'aime...

Je n'eus pas le temps d'entendre sa réponse que je m'étais déjà endormie. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La découverte du couple Charline/Nicolas.

Pdv Nicolas

Après le coup de fil de Léa, je me tournais vers ma compagne qui ne s'était pas réveillée. Il était 10h30 et il n'y a que pendant les vacances que vous pouvions dormir ensemble. Habituellement, je me lève à 3h du matin et elle à 5h30.  
Malgré cette heure de réveil matinale, j'ai la chance de la revoir tout au long de la journée.  
Je me réinstalle correctement dans les draps et Charline se repositionne sur mon torse.  
-"Bonjour toi, bien dormi ?"  
-"Bonjour mon Nico, ça va. Mon oreiller a décidé de bouger vers 10h et ça m'a réveillée."  
-"Léa m'a appelé ce matin, elle avait besoin de conseil."  
-" Hé mais c'est moi sa meilleure amie, pourquoi c'est toi qu'elle appelle ?"  
-" Ne fais pas la tête mon chouke. Notre meilleure amie avait besoin de conseils. Ce que ton amant a fait."  
\- "Mon amant ? Tu n'es pas mon amant Nico !  
-" Ah oui, et je suis quoi ?"  
-" Si je te dis compagnon, ça te va ?" dit-elle en souriant malicieusement.  
-" Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête."  
-"En parlant d'idée derrière la tête, que voulait Léa ?"  
-" Je ne parlais qu'en présence de mon avocat."  
-" François Fillon disait la même chose et il a mal tourné." s'exclame-t-elle en riant  
-" Tu me compares à François Fillon ? Est-ce que François Fillon peut faire ça ?" dis-je en l'embrassant.  
-" Hummm, pas sûre. Mais il était beau gosse dans son petit costume prêté pour l'occasion.

Elle me taquine souvent avec ça. Pourtant, depuis que je suis avec mademoiselle Vanhoenacker, je fais des efforts. Je mets plus souvent des chemises parce qu'elle me trouve plus sexy avec.

-" Puisqu'on parle de costume, je suis sûre  que Léa avait un problème avec Raphaël. Il est différent depuis son élection. Tu trouves pas ?  
-" Quoi ? Mais non, rien à voir avec Raphaël.  
-" Sérieux ? Il se passe quoi alors ??"  
-" C'est pas à moi de de le dire ma puce."  
-" Nico..."

Tout en disant mon prénom, elle me dit son regard de petit chaton auquel je ne pouvais pas résister.

-" Léa est enceinte !" lachais-je d'un soupir  
-" QUOI ? MAIS C'EST TROP GENIAL !"  
-" A qui le dis tu. Raphaël n'était pas au courant et il a tapé une petite crise de jalousie parce que c'est moi qu'elle a appelé en premier."  
-" Et si je te faisais une petite crise de jalousie parce qu'elle a appelé son chouchou avant sa meilleure amie, tu ferais quoi ?" me dit-elle malicieusement  
-" Je te dirais que son chouchou peut se faire pardonner auprès de la meilleure amie de Léa en t'entrainant dans une douche un peu crapuleuse..."

Je glissais cette phrase tout en l'embrassant et je laissais dans son cou un énorme suçon.

-" Hummmm, tu es déjà tout pardonné mon Nico. Je ne dirais pas non à une douche."

Elle venait de se lever et me traîna par la main dans la salle de bain. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour qu'elle se retrouve plaquer contre la paroi de la douche.

Après ce long moment d'union charnel, Charline prit une serviette et entoura son corps de déesse dedans. Elle regarda son cou dans le miroir et s'exclama :  
-" Putain Nico ! Mais c'est énorme... Regarde mon cou, il est violet. Comment je fais faire pour dire à Meurice et Vizo que je suis encore célibataire ? Je les retrouve dans 2 jours et au vu de la couleur, ce ne sera jamais parti... D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, je n'ai plus envie de me cacher Nicolas. Je n'ai plus envie de faire semblant. A chaque fois qu'Alex, Guillaume et Juliette me pose une question, je réponds vaguement, je balance un mensonge. Je ne me sens pas bien. Devoir garder ça pour nous au début, c'était génial. Je ne t'avais rien que pour moi, on se voyait en cachette, dans des studios vides. Mais ça fait 8 mois maintenant, et je suis fatiguée."

-"Ca va aller ma Charline. Ne t'en fais pas."

J'enroule mes bras autour de sa taille et je lui fait des bisous dans le cou. Une petite lumière clignote dans mon cerveau.  
Je caresse délicatement sa peau douce. J'ai une super idée pour la rentrée. Malheureusement, Vizorek a eu la bonne idée de présenter Par Jupiter au festival des humoristes de Tournon sur Rhône. Elle ne sera donc pas avec moi lundi. Tant pis, je me rattraperais mardi. Bien qu'elle déteste les surprises, elle va adorer celle-là. J'en suis sûr !

***

Jour de rentrée à France Inter

Le réveil de ce matin est assez difficile. Charline n'est pas avec moi. Elle a rejoint Vizorek hier à Tournon sur Rhône. Je suis un peu jaloux d'Alex. Il a une très grande complicité avec Charline...  
Mais passons, aujourd'hui je retrouve chouchou. Même si je n'ai pas tenu ma langue, Chouke a réussi à ne rien dire à Léa. Je préfère qu'elle lui en parle directement. 

Il est 3h du matin, je suis très content. À 4h30, je me dirige vers la maison de la radio. Après avoir présenté mon badge, je retrouve le 6eme étage, celui de France Inter. En prenant la direction de mon bureau, je croise l'équipe du 5/7 se dirigeant vers les studios. Je prends 5 minutes pour discuter avec eux. Mathilde a l'air fatiguée, je lui fais un câlin, ça lui donnera des forces. Je les laisse filer dans leur studio. De toute façon, ils viendront au petit dej de 10h, une tradition de rentrée à France Inter.  
Enfin arrivé à mon bureau, je prends le temps de regarder la vue. J'avais oublié la beauté de Paris la nuit. Ne voulant pas m'abimer les yeux et surtout parce que j'en aurais la migraine, je l'allume que la petite lampe posée à droite de mon écran d'ordi. J'allume ce dernier et je commence à bosser. Je réécris certaines des questions de mes deux invités, je rectifie des lancements et je répète les tons des lancements des chroniqueurs.

-" Salut Chouchou !"  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de sursauter. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour reconnaître sa voix. Je me retourne et je la prends dans mes bras pendant de longues minutes.  
-" Tu m'as manqué pendant ses vacances. " lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.  
-" Toi aussi Nico, toi aussi. "  
Je la sens émue. Je me recule doucement, assez pour voir une larme dévaler le long de sa joue. Je m'empresse de l'essuyer.  
-" Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure, ça doit être les hormones, désolé. "  
-" Les hormones ? C'est confirmé alors ! Félicitations ma Léa, c'est génial ! Qu'en pense Raphaël ?"  
-" Il est ravi. Je suis tellement contente. Ça fait 2 mois que bébé a été conçu."  
-" Félicitations ma belle. Je vais prendre un café, tu veux un chocolat ?"  
-" Oui je veux bien Chouchou. Après, on bosse par contre." me dit-elle tout en souriant

***

Après cette journée de travail, rien de me ferait plus plaisir que de m'affaler dans mon canapé. Je décide d'appeler Charline. Il est plus de 18h30. Je tombe directement sur sa messagerie. Tant pis. Je lui envoie un texto

\- Bon courage pour ce soir. Vous allez cartonner, ça va être super ! Je t'aime Chouke ❤

Avant que le sommeil ne m'attrappe, je m'écroule dans mon lit et je m'endors en serrant l'oreiller de Cha dans mes bras. J'ai toujours aimé l'odeur de son shampooing à la pomme.

Je suis réveillé à 3h par la sonnerie habituelle de mon réveil. J'ai 8 textos et 4 appels manqués dont 3 de Léa. J'essaie de la rappeler mais elle ne décroche pas. Elle doit encore dormir. Je réponds aux textos de mon Chouke en lui souhaitant un bon retour. Elle m'a tellement manqué. Charline ne rentre pas avant 7h. Elle ne fera pas son billet dans la matinale. Elle passera à son appart pour poser sa valise, se changer et repartir à la maison de la radio.

A 8h30, Alex rentre dans la régie. Charline doit être là aussi. C'est Pipo et Chocolat, Laurel et Hardy. Ils sont inséparables. Je viens de recevoir un texto de Charline m'indiquant qu'elle m'attend à la sortie du studio à 9h. Je ne réponds pas. Elle sait que quand je suis à l'antenne, je ne réponds jamais aux messages, question de principe.

Vizorek fait son billet puis je me retourne vers Augustin pour son lancement. La matinale est finie. Nous sortons du studio. Charline et Guillaume discutent tranquillement en attendant Alex. Elle s'avance vers moi. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue. Elle est belle dans sa chemise blanche avec ses bretelles. N'y tenant plus, je me précipite vers elle et je l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Et c'est parfait !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. Bon ou mauvais. Tout est bon pour s'améliorer.


	4. Chapter 4

Pdv Charline

Je vois Nicolas s'approcher de moi. Il prend mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrasse devant tout le monde dans le couloir, à la sortie de la matinale... Quoi ?  
Je réponds à son baiser et reste dans ses bras un moment. Le couloir est devenu silencieux.  
Il me glisse un "Je t'aime Chouke" dans l'oreille puis se détache de moi et d'un clin d'œil, il retourne dans son bureau travailler pour sa matinale de demain. Je reste là, un peu interdite en caressant mes lèvres d'un doigt. Léa et Alex me regardent d'un air choqué.  
Léa retrouve l'usage de la parole la première.  
-" Charline, tu le connais. Il doit être stressé. Ne lui en tiens pas rigueur. Et puis, tu ajoutes au stress la fatigue et sa longue période de célibat..."  
-" Léa..."  
-" Non mais c'est vrai, il a changé je trouve après ses vacances. Il est moins rieur, il déconne beaucoup moins, il est plus sérieux.  Je le trouve bizarre..."  
-" Léa..."

Alex lui emboîte le pas.  
-" Léa a raison. Ce baiser ne voulait sûrement rien dire. Il t'a vu dans le couloir et il a décidé de t'embrasser sur un coup de tête. Rien n'était réfléchi."  
-" Alex..."  
-" Il doit être hyper mal dans son bureau en plus. Il est impulsif Nicolas, mais là dans son cerveau...  
-" ET VOUS ALLEZ ME LAISSER PARLER LES DEUX LÀ ? Merci. Vous êtes épuisants ! Voilà, j'ai un truc à vous dire... Je suis en couple avec Nicolas depuis presque 1 an.  
-" Quoi ?"  
-" QUOI ?  
-" Guillaume, tu dis rien ?"  
-" Non. J'étais au courant. Je les ai surpris avant les vacances de Noël."  
-" Ah ouais. Donc en fait, sur notre trio, y'a une menteuse et un traître... Sympa !"  
-" Alex, s'il te plait..."  
-" Non, c'est bon Charline. Tais-toi ! Je pensais qu'on était honnête et qu'on avait pas de secret les uns pour les autres. Je vous parle de ma relation avec Clara et Guillaume de la sienne avec Martin. J'ai toujours su qu'il y a avait un truc louche derrière ton petit discours sur le célibat. Mais sortir avec Demorand, ça ne te ressemble pas !  
-" Mais attends quoi ?"

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de parler et s'enfuit dans le couloir aussitôt suivi de Guillaume. Je reste seule avec Léa. Alex ne m'a jamais parlé comme ça. On ne s'est jamais disputé et surtout pas pour un mec. J'ai peut-être ruiné nos 10 années d'amitié... Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues.

-" Viens dans mon bureau. On va discuter."  
-" Léa..."  
-" Je ne te laisse pas le choix. De toutes façons, j'ai un truc à te dire alors."

Elle me fait un gros câlin et me chuchote :" Ça va aller Charline, ça va s'arranger."

On entre dans la pièce et elle ferme la porte. Quand la porte du bureau de Léa est fermée c'est soit qu'elle est très en retard sur un sujet soit qu'elle est malade.  
Aujourd'hui, elle veut simplement avoir une conversation avec sa meilleure amie.  
On se pose dans le canapé.

-" Raconte-moi tout ma belle."  
-" Tout sur Alex qui pète un câble ou tout sur Nico ?  
-" Sur Nico patate."

Avant même que j'ai eu le temps de prononcer un mot, Nico entre dans la pièce et me prends dans ses bras.  
-" Je suis désolé Chouke. Je ne pensais pas que ça aller dégénérer autant. Arrête de pleurer. Tu vas avoir les yeux rouges et gonflés. Je vais aller parler à Alex si tu veux.  
-" Non ! Ne vas pas lui parler. Il est beaucoup trop en colère pour ça. Quand elle va redescendre, il va culpabiliser et va venir s'excuser."  
-" Dites donc, les deux cachottiers qui me servent de meilleurs amis, je pourrais avoir des explications ?"  
-" Tu veux savoir quoi Chouchou ?"  
-" Tout, depuis le début !  
-" Puifff, ça va être long alors. Je te laisse Chouke. Ça va aller ?"  
\- "Ça va aller mon Nico. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te tiens au courant pour Alex."  
-" Au fait Chouchou, comment tu étais au courant qu'Alex avait pété un câble ?"  
-" Sonia. Elle allait aux toilettes et a entendu Vizo. Après notre baiser, ils sont tous retournés dans leur bureau respectif, Augustin était en studio. Elle m'a donc envoyé un petit texto pour me dire d'aller réconforter ma chérie dans ton bureau."  
-" C'est pas parce que vous êtes mignons tous les deux que je n'aurais pas mes explications."  
-" Je vous laisse entre filles." nous dit-il en me faisant un bisou sur le front tout en me chuchotant à l'oreille un "Je t'aime Chouke" particulièrement sensuel.  
-" Il t'appelle Chouke, c'est du sérieux alors !  
Vous vous êtes bien trouvés tous les deux. Raconte tout à tata Léa. "  
-" Avec Nico, on a toujours été plus ou moins proche parce qu'on est tes meilleurs amis. Mais on a vraiment commencé à se rapprocher en décembre 2018. Je glissais de plus en plus de blagues dans mes papiers et un jour, je suis allée le voir pour lui demander si ça le dérangerait pas. J'avais du mal à le déchiffrer et je voulais savoir si ce n'était pas blessant pour lui. Je voulais juste savoir."  
-" Je te reconnais bien, comme tu l'as fait avec Raph et moi pendant la campagne ?"  
-" Ouais un peu pareil mais c'était moins rieur. J'avais vraiment peur de sa réponse. Et puis après, on se parlait un peu plus souvent par texto mais sans vraiment se prendre au sérieux."  
-" Attends... Quoi ? Tu flirtais avec Demorand ?"  
-" Mais non ! Je testais mes blagues. Avec Guillaume et Alex comme on a souvent les mêmes blagues pour les mêmes politiques, je voulais avoir un regard neuf ! J'étais contente, on discutait sans arrière pensée. Je parlais simplement avec un ami proche. Et puis, j'ai arreté de répondre à ses messages. Mon père est tombé malade, j'avais autre chose en tête. Il est venu jusqu'à notre bureau pour m'annoncer l'invité de la matinale. Je sortais des toilettes après avoir pleuré et il m'a prise dans ses bras. Ça m'a fait du bien. Je me sentais à ma place. Il a essuyé les larmes avec ses pouces et je l'ai embrassé. Ça s'est fait tout seul, naturellement. Et Guillaume est sorti du bureau pour aller remplir la bouilloire et il nous a cramé. On ne savait pas si ça aller être sérieux mais j'avais envie de franchir le cap de l'amitié avec lui."  
-" Donc, jusqu'aux vacances de noël, tu voulais plus mais vous n'étiez pas en couple ?"  
-" Oui c'est ça. Il est venu me rendre visite en Belgique. J'attendais ma mère devant l'hôpital et il est sorti d'un taxi avec deux bouquets de fleurs. Un pour moi et un pour mon père. Ma mère est arrivé trois minutes plus tard et il s'est présenté comme mon petit ami. Et depuis, on est en couple."  
-" Ooooh je ne l'imaginais pas aussi romantique le Nicolas. Félicitations ma belle. Bon, maintenant c'est à mon tour de parler."  
-" Tu es enceinte. C'est trop GENIAL !"  
-" Comment tu sais ? Il n'y a que Raph et Nico... Ça me semble évident maintenant."  
-" Il est incapable de résister à mon pouvoir de persuasion. Je suis super contente pour toi. Vraiment."

La voix de Nagui résonne dans les hauts parleurs.

"Il est déjà 11h ? Ça va faire 1h40 qu'on discute. Je vais aller préparer Par Jupiter. J'espère qu'Alex est redescendu et que Guillaume lui a fait entendre raison. Bisous ma Léa et merci pour tout."  
-" Pendant que tu es encore là, on en a discuté avec Raph et on voulait que tu sois la marraine de la petite crevette." me dit-elle en désignant son ventre  
-" Mais... Sérieux ? Bien évidemment ma belle. Je vais lui raconter plein de blagues et d'anecdotes sur vous. On va bien s'amuser."  
-" Va bosser à la place de dire des bêtises."

Je sors de la pièce et en face, je vois mon Alex tout timide qui tripote ses mains... merde ! Il est en stress. Je déteste le voir comme ça... Je m'approche doucement de lui.  
-" Alex ? Ça va ?" lui dis-je avec un sourire  
-" J'ai été con hein ?"  
-" Disons que c'était pas très malin mais je peux comprendre. Ça fait 8 mois que je te mens. J'étais pas bien d'ailleurs. Pour moi, c'était synonyme de trahison. J'en ai parlé à Nicolas, d'où le baiser surprise. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais autant mal le prendre. Mais bon, c'était nécessaire je pense."  
-" Tu me pardonnes ?"  
-" Il n'y a rien à pardonner petit frère. Allez, on va bosser. Tu as fini les brèves ?"  
-" Non capitaine. J'étais pas très concentré."  
-" File les commencer, je te rejoins dans l'openspace."  
-" Tu vas voir ton amoureux ?"  
-" Vas écrire tes brèves." lui demandais-je avec un sourire.  
-" Oui maîtresse Charline." me repondit-il d'un clin d'œil

J'entrais dans le bureau de mon Nico

-" Ça va mieux ?"  
-" Oui ça va. Vizo est venu s'excuser. Par contre, j'ai eu droit au même discours que ton père."  
-" Quoi ? Lequel ?"  
-" Celui sur si je te fais du mal, il m'arrache la tête..."  
-" Ah... bon, il tient encore à moi, c'est déjà ça."

Au vu de la tête de Nico, je ne peux m'empêcher de me moquer de lui.

" Il est venu s'excuser aussi. T'inquiète pas. On a bien discuté."  
-" Tu m'as fait peur. Je te kidnappe jusqu'à 12h ?  
-" Ah non monsieur Demorand. Vous en avez assez fait comme ça. Je dois aller retrouver mon équipe."  
-" Bisous mon chouke."

Je me dépêche de revenir au bureau. Ça fait bien trop longtemps que je suis partie. Je retrouve Alex devant. Il me fait un câlin.  
-" Je suis désolé Charline."  
-" C'est déjà oublié. Allons travailler."

Nous rentrons dans l'openspace. Juliette se précipite sur moi.

-" Mais c'est trop bien Charline ! Je suis trop contente pour toi !"  
-" Merci Juliette. Je peux respirer maintenant ?"  
-" Oui pardon. Je propose une bière pour tout le monde."  
-" Excellente idée ! Comme ça, on parlera des amours de Vanou en même temps."  
-" Est-ce que je te demande des nouvelles de Martin, Meurice ?"  
-" Non, mais tu pourrais."

Nous sommes tous assis par terre en cercle par terre avec une bière dans la main.  
Alex, Guillaume, Juliette, Pablo, Fred, le réal, tous les techniciens de Par Jupiter et moi restons assis pendant 1h à parler de nos vies persos, enfin surtout de la mienne.  
Je les aime tous, ce sont de très bons amis et on le dit souvent mais c'est ça reste vrai : France Inter est une famille !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est la fin de cette fiction. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires.  
> Bisous


End file.
